Broken Glass
by MiSSFRiTZ
Summary: What would happen if Josh hadn't gotten stood up by Dava? JANDY. CHAPTER 10 UP! revieww please! :D
1. Josh's Training

A.N. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please try not to be too too harsh. I love Josh/Andy, and Kyle XY in general, so expect a few more if this one turns out good. In the first few chapters, a lot of the quotes are the same, but they will change. In Andy's point of view.

------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Josh's Training.

"And your eyes are where?" I asked him, hoping for the sake of humanity that he'd get it right. I was, I guess you could say, tutoring Josh Trager. I was prepping him for his first date. Personally, I was somewhat surprised that this was his first date ever, though with his skills, it seemed pretty believeable. I wondered how many times he's been turned down. Lucky to finally have someone who actually knows girls helping him. Better late than never, right?

"On her face, not her chest." Check! I nodded approvingly. Maybe he does listen.

"What are the 3 L's?" Okay, come on, boy. This one's easy.

"Listen, listen, listen." Josh replied, a smirk forming on his face. Ahh. Better than I expected. Now the tricky one. Well, for him.

"And at the end of the night?"

"Feel her up." Oh, he sure as hell better be kidding. I gave him a threatening look, and he chuckled.

"Kidding. Feel it out. And if the moment seems right, kiss her." Another look. For the win...

"No tongue." Bonus point! Good boy.

"I guess you're as good as you're gonna get," I began, walking toward the door. He called me back.

"Hey, Andy?" I turned around sharply at the sound of my name, biting my nails.

"Thanks for everything." I nodded, and dropped my hand from my mouth to speak.

"Just don't blow it. It's a one time charitable donation!" Smiling at my reply, I walked out the door and made my way home.

------------------------------------

A.N. Reviews? Was it good, do I need to work on something? By the way, I wrote the next 6 chapters, so expect more. And the other chapters should be longer, so sorry for the shortness!

-MiSSFRiTZ


	2. I Am Amazing!

A.N. Hey! I couldn't wait for reviews, I just had to put in chapter 2! Enjoy! 

Chapter 2: I Am Amazing!

------------------------------------

Six thirty. Only a half an hour ago, Josh and I had been going through the last of his 'training.' I had covered everything, so my fist would be down his throat if he called me in the middle of the date, while Miss I'm-So-Sexy fixes her makeup. I could see it now.

"Andy! Dava's in the bathroom, she wants to know how experienced I am! What should I say?"

Ugh! Damn boy.

Back to reality, I finally had the whole house to myself. My moms were at some random lesbian convention a few towns away for the weekend. Yes, you read correctly. Lesbians. My mothers are lesbians. Really, it's not so bad. I've never had a father, but I'm perfectly fine without one. I despise people who give me crap because my moms aren't straight. And some dumbasses think it's funny to call ME a 'lezbo', or whatever (and really, who came up with that word?). Truth be told, I just haven't found the right boy yet.

The night wore on slowly, and by nine o'clock, I actually fell asleep. For the record, that was probably the earliest I've ever fallen asleep, perhaps in my life. Moving on, I've was quite glad I didn't get an unwanted call from Josh, which must've meant the date was gone smoothly and my training was a success. Excellent.

The next day, Sunday, I went about my normal routine. This consisted of waking up and going to my all-time favorite smoothie joint, the Rack, for my banana-guava (hold the wheatgrass). Actually, one of the times I ordered my usual, the dimwhitted cashier forgot to hold the wheatgrass. Bad mistake.

Monday morning came all too soon. Before I knew it, I was in the boy's bathroom, attempting to increase my awesome G-force skills. I was just about to beat my oponent when none other than Josh walked in.

"You-are-amazing. Did you get special training or take a date class or something? Dava loved me!" I looked up from the screen for a second to look at him. He was leaning up against the edge of my stall, arms crossed.

"Oh, yes. Common sense 101!" Ahh, how I love sarcasm. "So I take it the date went well?"

He got some weird, flirty look on his face. My eyes were glued to my laptop, laughing maniacally inside.

"Well, whatever it was, it paid off. Dava and I are going out again this Friday night. We would go to the Spring Fling together, but I was ordered to clean-up duty." Oh, God. What'd he do this time?

"Okay, two things." I stuck up my fingers as I counted. "One, your very welcome. And two, do I even WANT to know why you earned yourself clean-up duty?" I had a feeling he was going to tell me anyway.

"I got nabbed for trying to steal the stereo from the drunk-driving car," Well, of all the stupid things. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"You tried to steal a dead person's radio?"

"Borrow!" Bad response.

"Well, that sucks for you. Seems like you'll be cleaning up after me and my dates." Yes, dates. They were gay, and they didn't want to go by themselves so they asked me to tag along.

"Dates?"

"Yes, dates...Is that a problem?"

"No, I just didn't expect Miss Andy Jensen to be a player..." Hah! Player? He's one to talk. I shook my head and slammed the stall door on him, allowing myself to dissolve back into my game.

------------------------------------

A.N. - Likey the 2nd chapter? Reviews, please:D

-MiSSFRiTZ


	3. Civil Disobedience

A.N.: Alrighty, buddies. I've got chapter 3 for ya! Thanks for the positive reviews! Oh, and by the way, this chapter and the next have many of the same quotes, and Andy's inner feelings. Butttttt...I promise, the later chapters will be completely different. It shall make sense, no worries, loves:D

----------------------------

Chapter 3: Taking A Stand.

My first few classes were duller than usual. Not totally sure how that happened, since they were all pretty dull to begin with. By the time lunch rolled around, I was glad to have a break from education.

On my way to the cafeteria, I passed a long line leading to the ticket booth, where the Spring Fling tickets were being sold. Passing a certain blonde girl making a fuss caused me to stop and eavesdrop. She was complaining to the girl behind the stand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU WON'T SELL SAME-SEX COUPLE TICKETS?!" The girl, (whom I noticed to be a friend of Lori's), Hillary, screeched, pounding her fist on the table. The girl she was yelling at leaped back in her chair, eyes wide. I struggled to hear more.

"I-I'm sorry, I was given strict instru-" The ticket seller was cut short.

"That's ridiculous! We're just friends, not a 'couple!' Men suck right now!" Hillary slammed her fist on the table once more at the word 'suck', a pissed off look on her face. She had calmed down, but only from screeching to yelling. Meanwhile, the ticket seller began again.

"Well, you can buy two SINGLE tickets..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"I REFUSE to pay extra for two single tickets!" She wouldn't give up.

I began walking away, yet her voice rang in my head. What a loud girl. By the time lunch was over, I had formulated a plan and several trustworthy people to help me. We were protesting the dance policy, for all the gays who hadn't had a fair chance. Sounded good to me.

The next day, I walked through the hallway and made my way outside, a handful of papers in my hand. I had only gone a few feet when I noticed Lori, Josh's older sister, walking ahead of me. She was with Hillary, so I knew this was a terrific time to ask them to help me with my plan.

"Hey, potentially sane Trager, and perky blonde girl. In the mood for a little civil disobedience?" I questioned, handing them each a flier.

"Does it involve drinking?" Lori asked, bored eyes searching the paper.

"Only if rehad's your idea of social activism...Here's your chance to overcome the obvious genetic deficiencies in your family," I replied, pointing to the multicolored flier in Lori's hand.

"Beachwood bias..." Hillary read, peering down at her flier with a confused look.

"You're protesting the dance policy?" Lori finished. Catching on quick.

"Yes, the dance policy. A bunch of us are ditching first period to plaster the school with these..." I stepped in front of them, causing them to stop and look at me.

"...we need more bodies," I concluded.

"We're not, you know, of the lesbianic variety," Hillary said, chuckling slightly. As if it was funny.

"I don't really think that's the point, Hills," She turned to me.

"You heard about us getting denied dance tickets?" Witnessed, actually.

"She made a little bit of a scene..." I scrunched up my face slightly and measured the size with my fingers.

"What, I was cranky, sue me!" Hillary exclaimed. Very much so. I continued.

"Anyway...I thought you guys might be into taking a stand, having a voice, that kind of important life stuff. But maybe I pegged you wrong. Whatever, no big..." I had began walking away when Lori called me back, just like I'd hoped. I spun around again.

"You said you need more bodies?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? You know anyone who wants to help change the world?" Yes, I got 'em!

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." Lori said, nodding.

"Excellent. Here," I replied, handing them each a stack of papers.

"Remember, first period. Long live civil disobedience!" I exclaimed, walking back in the direction I had come.

First period I spent with a few others, plastering the school with my protesting fliers. I never did see Lori or anyone else, other than my followers, but I was confident they did their share of protesting. Of course, if fliers had no effect, I'd have no choice but to embark on the exciting adventure that was phase two.

----------------------------

A.N.: This chapter was longer than the others, yay:D I can hardly tell how long they're going to be, since I write them on paper and they look long enough. But anyway, I'll update soon! Hope you like it so far!

-MiSSFRiTZ [a.k.a. Kelly


	4. Phase Two

A.N.: Hey, all! This chapter's going to be a review...so very short. But in writing, I'm working on chapter 8, and I love where it's going. So here's chapter 4! 

------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Phase Two.

Throughout the day, I could tell people where whispering amongst themselves, more than usual. And I knew it was the fliers. They definitely stirred up some talk and gossip. I also gathered more 'followers' to help me get my point across. Hello, new friends! The only downer on this topic was that Lori and Hillary, along with Kyle and Amanda, had gotten busted for protesting and cutting class. So, obviously, phase one had no effect on the principal. Still, something had to be done. That meant one thing.

By the end of the day, my smoothie at The Rack was calling me. I walked in to see Lori sitting at the counter, working on something.

"Sorry you got busted," I said sympathetically, standing next to her.

"Oh, it was worth it. I feel bad for Kyle, though, he really wanted to go to the dance,"

"Which brings me to phase two," I said happily, nodding. She paused and looked at me, confused.

"There's a phase two?" She asked, looking as if she thought I was crazy for trying. Why stop now, I was so far!

"There is now," I answered proudly.

"Not that I don't appreciate your commitment to the cause, but why this one specifically?" Lori asked, defeating me.

"I get it from my mom's," I replied softly, glancing from my hands back to Lori.

"...Moms?" She asked, obviously still confused. I sighed and sat down.

"Yes, plural...Lets just say, I don't have a lot of tolerance for other people's close-minded crap," I explained. Really, who did?

"I don't know how you put up with my brother, then..." She had a point there. I held back a laugh.

"I like to think of Josh as a perpetual work in progress."

"Changing the world one moron at a time, huh?" Lori answered, smiling. I laughed this time.

"Something like that..."

"Well, count me in for phase two. Except I can't get suspended. I doubt Supermom could bail me out twice in one week," Lori said.

"Speaking of Supermom, mine are both booked...so, do you think your's would be willing to chaperone a non-school sponsered event the same night as the spring fling?" Okay, look at me in the eye and tell me that isn't an excellent idea.

"Like an alterna-dance?" Lori asked. I nodded, seaching for the right words.

"Something where everyone's welcome, no matter who their date is. A swing spring fling!" I exclaimed, glad we were getting somewhere.

"I love it, and so will my mom. She's dying to put Principal Hooper in his place..." Lori answered. Okay, chaperone. Next step: people.

"There's hope for you Tragers after all..." I finished, shaking my head with a smirk on my face. She merely laughed and sipped her coffee.

"Okay, Trager, let's get to planning."

------------------------------------

A.N.: Yes, short. It'll shortly start heating up! Reviews, darlings! And thanks for the reviews so far, they mean a lot. Oh, and any spelling mistakes I make, please let me know. : I'm suckish sometimes with spelling.

-MiSSFRiTZ


	5. Unwanted Surprises

A.N.: Sorry for the delay. Now here's the deal. I am going to attempt to update with a chapter everyday, except Mondays and Tuesdays, for I am the busiest those days. In response to your question, magicallymc, I have more time to write in school than I have to type after school...so I'm farther in writing than in typing. In fact, as I transfer my writing to the computer, I change almost everything. So yes. And without further rambling, chapter 5!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 5: Unwanted Surprises.

I spent a good few hours lounging in the Rack with Lori, planning our dance. I left to see Josh coming in for work, though he ignored me. Why talk to Andy when you're with Dava? Yeah, I sound pretty jealous, but I'm really not. Everyone loves a little recognition, right? After all, I practically made him what he was. And Dava would be off with someone else right now if it weren't for my wise teachings.

Before I knew it, the dance had arrived. I spent a few hours beforehand setting up. Lori and I put up decorations and set up the lights and music. We were completely satisfied, and soon, people piled in. As soon as the first song started up, I actually felt like I was at the authentic spring fling. But, hey. This was much better. I was having a great time with my dates, Marc and Richard. They were old friends I've known since kindergarten.

I somewhat felt bad for Josh, since he was stuck cleaning up these messy teenagers, while everyone else was having a ball. But I also knew he deserved his punishment, I mean, who the hell 'borrows' a stereo out of a car someone died in? Jackass.

More than once I noticed Dava, standing around and watching everyone have a great time. It almost looked like she was waiting for someone, though I knew she noticed Josh waving at her every time they caught each other's gaze.

Soon, a fast song clicked on, and the whole room went wild. I bounced around the room, being my groovy self and dancing my heart out. Then I bumped into Dava. I wished I hadn't.

She was making out with some guy. And unless Josh had suddenly grown about a foot and had facial hair and muscles, something was definitely wrong with this picture.

Let me tell you, it took every ounce of my being NOT to pounce on her. I sort of stood there, staring, just waiting to see how long it would take to notice I was in their presence. At last, I could no longer control myself. Instead of ripping the long brown locks out of her skull, I spoke.

"Oh, Dava!" I put my hand on her shoulder and sort of shook her away from her bulky boy toy. She looked at me, purely pissed off, mouth half open in mid-kiss. "Hi, yeah. You see him over there?" I pointed in Josh's direction. "He looks pretty lonely, doesn't he? Now, here's how I see it. You could go over there and spend some time with your actual boyfriend, or I could go over there for you and let him know that he's alone because you're too busy being a cheating whore to go talk to him."

After my little rant, the buff guy looked from me to Dava, then walked away. Before Dava could let out her anger and frustration out on me, I got a searing headache. I nearly fell to the floor, it was so extreme. And fast. Nevertheless, these random headaches became a part of my life. I was used to it.

The headache caused me to completely forget about the situation I was in the middle of, but just for a moment. I headed outside, slightly hearing Dava yell after me. I ignored her freakishly high voice and the other noises around me as I sat down outside near the dumpster. I gotta say, the smell wasn't the greatest, but the fresh air and quiet (almost) was good enough for me to relax as my headache slowly disappeared.

The pain in my temple was almost gone when Josh stepped outside to throw a garbage bag away. I was hunched over, hand over my face. I heard him stop; he must've noticed me.

"Social as ever, I see?"

As soon as he said that, I sat up again. My eyes were glued to his back as he hauled the bag into the dumpster. I replayed the scene in my head and decided I had to tell him.

"Look, Josh - " I began, but he interrupted me.

"Do you know why Dava left so early?" His face displayed confusion, and a touch of hurt. I felt bad for him.

"Well, she probably left because I kind of told her off..." I couldn't explain why, for Josh blew up at me. It was somewhat of a shock, since I've never seen him yell before. Slightly scary, actually.

"You what?! Why the hell would you do that? What did she ever do to you, besides make me - " This time, I interrupted him. He was beginning to piss me off.

"Because she's cheating on you!" I nearly screamed, standing up and storming back into the dance. I left him, jaw to the ground, in front of a dumpster. The truth can hurt.

-----------------------------------

A.N.: Muaha. Well, drama? Yes, indeed! I loved writing this chapter. I found it awesome. I think Andy's in my head now...yet this is a good thing! Reviews are much appreciated, folks! Thanks for all so far!

-MiSSFRiTZ


	6. Single Again

Chapter 6: Single Again.

I made my way through the crowds of dancing people, anger quick to form. I was mad at Dava, I was mad at Josh, and I was mad at myself. Dava was really a cheating whore and chose a hunky guy to call her own instead. Josh was clueless and wouldn't let me talk before blowing up at me. And me? Hell, why should I be mad at myself? I did the right thing...right?

I found Lori and sat down next to her, huffing and mumbling to myself.

"Hey, Andy, what's the matter?" Lori asked, noticing I plopped down next to her. I couldn't answer, for out of no where Josh ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me back the same direction I had previously come from.

"We need to talk," he said softly, leading me outside again. I could hear his mother yelling for him to come back inside to finish cleaning, but he ignored her. Josh let go of my arm and turned me to face him. I gave him my 'don't get me started because I'm pissed off' look, and he sighed.

"Okay, now how would you know if she was cheating on me?" He asked simply, expecting an answer that would most likely prove me wrong. Well, he wasn't going to get one of those.

"Josh, I bumped into her while she was making out with some other guy. That pissed me off, so I blew up at her. I guess she left after that," I replied, shrugging. He sighed and looked at the ground, then back at me.

"What did you say?" He asked softly. I sighed and shrugged again.

"Told her she was a cheating whore," I said boredly. He noticed the humor in that, I'm sure.

"Well, this is great. I'm single again..." Wow. Was it really that horrible to be single? He sat down and looked from the ground to me, then back at the ground. I sighed and shoved my hand under his face, motioning for him to take it. He did, reluctantly. I pulled him to his feet and smirked.

"Well, Mr. Single. You've got cleaning to do, and I've got dates to entertain." I pushed his sorry ass back into the dance, and made my way to my dates.

------------------------------------------------

AN: This was meant to be a short chapter. : ) The next will come tomorrow, for I am out of school for the day and I will probably be on a lot. So look forward to chaper 7!


	7. Making Amends

A.N.: As I said before, I will try to update every day. Today I will not rant, so here's chapter 7!

-------------------------------

Chapter 7: Making Amends.

The rest of the night went very well, emphasis on the 'very.' I actually forgot once in a while that Lori and I put this together; it felt so real and authentic. I was very thankful that Dava didn't come back, also. I would've ended up ruining her 'perfect' face. It still bugged me that she cheated on Josh. Payback was necessary.

Josh didn't look so good most of the night. He definitely tried to act cool and collected, though I could see right through him. And every girl he flirted with walked away from him a moment later, eyebrows raised. That didn't up his self-esteem, that's for sure. I, on the other hand, danced away the night. My dates and I had a great time. Towards the end of the night, however, I approached my heart-broken friend.

"Enjoying cleanup duty?"

"Oh, it's the highlight of this pathetic night..." He replied, sighing.

"Josh, she was one girl. Move on," I said. He continued.

"One very hot girl..." I rolled my eyes. Would he ever learn?

"Anyone who cheats on you isn't worth it. No matter how 'hot' she is," I replied, the softer side of me sliding out. Josh merely looked at the ceiling and let out yet another sigh. "You're right." He finally said. I smiled and turned around to leave.

"Andy?" I spun around, finding Josh looking calmer, elbows on the counter. "Thanks for letting me know," I smirked and saluted him, then skipped away.

About 15 minutes later, people began climbing into their cars and leaving, signalling the end of the Swing Spring Fling. The music was turned way down, the lights came up again, and it got wicked quiet. I left Lori and Declan outside to take down the banners, while Josh and I took down the decorations inside. I had to admit, he looked slightly happier. I was standing on my tiptoes, peeling off a large peace sign from the wall. I handed it to Josh, who threw it behind him and continued digging through one of my boxes. I looked at him in annoyance for a moment before picking up the peace sign and putting it in the box he was digging through.

"Hey, Andy...why was this whole thing so important to you, anyway? I mean you cared enough about gay people to create your own dance, but why?" Just like Josh to be so inconsiderate. Nevertheless, I answered his question.

"Well, why not?" I paused before continuing. "Plus, my moms push me to fight for what I believe in," I finished, randomly pulling tacks off the wall. I could tell he was pondering what I just said.

"Wait, moms? They're - " I finished his sentence. "Lesbians, yes." I said, putting the tacks in a baggie and throwing them in the box, also. Josh was silent again.

Only 20 minutes later, I was back in my room. The night was an enormous success, discluding my run-in with _her_. Other than that, though, I was very happy with myself.

"Andy!" I heard someone yell. It was one of my moms, Julie. My biological mom, Ursula, was working late again. "Phone!" She finished. I knew I had to go downstairs and get the phone; she wouldn't bring it to me. I sighed and brought myself downstairs, 2 at a time. I took the phone from my mother, nodding at her in thanks. She winked at me. Julie was a short woman, with shoulder-length brown hair and piercing green eyes. And I knew that wink.

"Hello?" I asked, plopping on my bed. A familiar voice answered me.

"AndyJ. What's crackin'?" Josh. And he was attempting to be cool.

"May I help you?" I answered, laying down.

"Entertain me." Wow. How low. _'Entertain me, Andy! You have nothing better to do!'_ I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have porn to look at or something?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"That's old. I want you to entertain me," Josh answered. He must've been pretty bored.

"Okay, well, we could talk about...ponies, or old movies, or share childhood memories!" I exclaimed, holding back a laugh. There was silence on the other line.

"See you tomorrow?" I heard him say. I laughed and hung up the phone. I loved messing with him.

-------------------------------

A.N.: That was funny. : ) I seriously thought about keeping out their phone call, because of Lori's attack, but that will be mentioned later. I loved this conversation. Reviews are much appreciated, as always! Thanks for your support!

-MiSSFRiTZ


	8. Video Games?

A.N.: Whoa. I can't tell you how sorry and upset I am. I can't believe how long it's been such I updated! I haven't been able to go on the computer lately, for random reasons, and it's pissed me off. Talk about being busy, eh? Well, without further rant, chapter 8. FINALLY! 

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Video Games?

The next day, Friday, I came across some shocking news. Lori had been attacked? Who in their right mind would attack her? And where was everyone else when this happened? Those were the questions that haunted me the entire day. According to the rumors that had been spread, Lori had been attacked by Josh or a killer clown. I chose not to believe any of them, though it was obvious it happened shortly after the dance had ended. My next question was why Josh hadn't told me about it on the phone earlier. I guessed he didn't realize any of it had happened yet. One thing was for sure, he was upset about it. I could see right through him. He tried to act tough, but I could see right through that act.

School blew by, as usual, and I found myself heading to the boy's bathroom. It had become a regular for me to go in there for some quiet and play G-Force.

I had just begun my new game when Josh came in, heading right to my stall. "It's finally over," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What is?" I asked, eyes attached to the screen. I had beat an easy opponent.

"The week," he replied, leaning up against the stall as always. I nodded in agreement.

"That's what Fridays are for." I paused, then looked at Josh for the first time. "And sorry about Lori."

He looked towards the dirty tiled floor his feet were standing on.

"I wish she'd let me help her," he replied softly. This must've been the first time he'd opened up that day.

I looked at him for a while, pondering my thoughts on the situation and trying to imagine what it'd be like to have a sister who got hurt, so badly. Suddenly he looked up, and I looked back at my game.

"You should come over later...g-force marathon?" He smirked, and I knew it would make him happier and more relieved if I came.

"You know, Josh, no matter how hard you try, I'll always end up kicking your ass," I said, nodding. "But, if you're supplying the snacks, I'd love to beat ya again." He glared at me for a second, then shook his head.

"Watch out, Andy Jensen."

He laughed and out of the bathroom, leaving me alone to battle my opponents.

Around 4:30-ish, I decided to head over to the Trager's. I knocked on the door, and only a second went by before Kyle answered. I smiled and waved slightly before pushing past him, into the Trager living room. I'd only been in it once, during the date training. It was so neat, I wondered how they kept it that way when Josh lived there. No offense.

Kyle hurried back into the kitchen where I guessed he had come, and I faintly heard him tell Josh I was here. As I'd figured, Josh came waltzing in.

"Yo. Change of plans," I had no time to ask questions, for he half-jogged back into the kitched, and I naturally followed. Change of plans? I had looked forward to beating him in G-force...again. Nevertheless, we arrived in the kitchen and I saw Kyle and Lori. I didn't even know what we were doing.

"Whatever it is, me and Andy are in."

...Didn't I get a say in the matter? Whatever it was, it better be exciting.

"No one invited you," Lori said, a sour look on her face. Josh glanced at me, and so did Lori. "Rude..." he said, glaring at his sister.

"I meant you, as in him," she concluded. "No offense."

"None taken." I looked back at Josh.

"Wait a minute. Dad's away on business. That typically means a night of watching old musicals with mom." He paused, waiting for Lori's reaction. "So I may have to show her my Lori file. And I must warn you, I have photos." He pantomimed a camera in his hand.

Lori had the same sour look on her face. "Welcome aboard." Josh smiled, looking proud that he got his way. Yet at this point, I still was confused at what we were doing.

Finally, however, I found out, from Lori and her researching, that we were going...camping? I knew this was going to be interesting. Especially the little 'hunter killed in the woods' detail. However, Lori didn't seem to mind. I glanced up from our researching at Josh, who was talking with Kyle and Amanda. I guessed Amanda was joining our expedition. The next time I looked up, they had disappeared into the kitchen once more.

A moment or two later, Lori ordered me to go find Josh and tell him he's in charge of the gas. I did as I was told. I walked into the kitchen, finding Kyle, Josh, Amanda, and Declan talking about what was ahead.

"Hey, Josh. Your sister says that since you have a job now, you're paying for the gas." Josh turned to me, a stern and disbelieving look on his face.

"Uh, tell her no. And feel free to slap her upside the head," he replied. I continued.

"She thought you'd say that. So she said to mention that your dad might like to know who crashed his laptop." Declan chuckled at my remark, and I tilted my head some and smirked at Josh. Boy, did I admire Lori.

"Blackmail runs in the family." Josh said, defeated. I nodded. Soon Lori came up behind me, and raided the pantry. It wasn't long before we were all stuffed inside Declan's car. Jessi had decided to crash our party at the last minute, making it an even tighter squeeze. Somehow, we managed. The whole ride was filled with loud talking, some arguments, and wisecracks from Josh...yet somehow we got to our destination in one piece.

Then the fun began.

-------------------------------------------

A.N.: Yay! I will definitely update sooner this time, maybe even later tonight or tomorrow, at the latest. Hopefully. Hope you enjoyed, after such a long wait! And sorry, again. This shouldn't happen again.


	9. Alone at Last

Chapter 9: Alone at Last.

It was just our luck. Josh and I were stuck with carrying the huge cooler that Lori stuffed with at least a week's worth of food, and probably alchohol. It wasn't a very long walk to our destination, so it wasn't too much torture. But with the heaviness and the nipping temperature dropping (probably just me), it wasn't a walk in the park.

Finally, we all came to a halt, and my first thought was, 'why here?' Then I remembered the hunter who was killed. Leave it to Lori to drag all her friends out here for some 'adventure' when we could all just be hanging out watching a horror movie or something.

Josh and I dropped our sides of the cooler at the same time, causing the bottles, containers, and ice inside to rattle. Definitely was beautiful, and I made a mental note to take pictures later. I breathed in the fresh air, listening to the random bird chirping every few seconds.

"Hey guys!" Lori's voice sounded distant, yet I couldn't find where exactly her voice was coming from. However, everyone else seemed to know, so I followed. Who in their right mind climbs into a drainage pipe? She screamed, causing Josh to jump. I laughed mentally at that. Then there was laughter.

"Get your pansy asses down here!" Lori yelled, laughing. Kyle and Declan seemed worried, and went in after her.

"Wait!" I said quickly, nudging Josh. I motioned toward the two. "She's YOUR sister!" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, and following her into a portal to Hell isn't in my job description. However, I will contribute."

He pulled out a couple flashlights and handed them to Kyle and Declan. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a wimp.

Soon it was just Josh, Amanda, Jessi, and I. Lori, Declan, and Kyle had been down in the 'drainage pipe of DOOM' for a while, and Lori was trying to play an annoying game of hide and seek. So there we were, sitting around, bored. For some random entertainment, we all started discussing who we were in the cartoon Scooby Doo. Josh, for reasons I didn't understand, thought he was Scooby. But hey, I guess he looks somewhat dog-like. And I was totally stuck on the fact that I fit Shaggy best. And no one argued with me. Jessi didn't know what we were talking about, and Josh freaked out. Sort of.

"You've NEVER seen Scooby Doo? The Mystery Machine? Scooby Snacks? Suppressive pot references..." His voice faded, as Jessi grabbed a flashlight and headed toward the entrance to the drainage pipe.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked, confused and annoyed.

"Going to find Kyle."

Ohh, catfight. Wow, what a Josh moment.

"They told us to stay here," Amanda argued.

"Do you always do what you're told?" With that, Jessi climbed into the pipe and disappeared into the darkness. Amanda grabbed her own flashlight and went in after her. That left me and Josh in the darkening woods. This was going to be a long night.

Josh turned to me; I spoke before he could.

"Think you could get a fire going?"

"Can I?" He smirked that annoying smirk of his, and sat down on the log we rolled out. He began rubbing two pieces of wood together, and I sat down, watching.

A half hour at least had passed, and nothing. A bit of smoke a while back, but Josh got excited and ruined his concentration.

"How's the fire coming, Prometheus?" I asked, bored. He was silent, focused. Finally. I spoke again.

"I thought you'd be better at rubbing wood."

Yes, that may have been a tad harsh, but I was freezing here! And only Josh would remember Sour Patch Kids, but no matches or a lighter. Nothing flame-creating.

"I need a break," Josh finally spoke, sighing.

"You've only been going at it for the past hour..." I responded, hands in my pockets. "Where are they, already?" I continued, looking around aimlessly.

"Kyle's with them. No worries." Easy for him to say. His body heat wasn't decreasing. I was uncomfortable, and moody.

"Josh, all of our friends just disappeared into a mysterious tunnel, in the middle of no where." I concluded, sighing.

"Is Andy...scared?" He smirked. As if being scared was a horribly embarrassing thing.

"I'm not scared. Being scared of things is a waste of time." Josh looked at my for a minute, then went back to his wood.

"Josh, it's an essential rule of camping to bring something worthy of doing all that work for you, easier." I said matter-of-factly. He sighed and worked harder, getting frustrated. Damn cold. I shivered and rubbed my head, peering at the dark hole of a pipe my friends were venturing through.

"Here," Josh said, pulling off his brown vest thing. "It'll make you warmer until I can light this thing."

Wow, a side of Josh I rarely saw. I pulled it on. "Thanks."

"It's getting late, maybe we should go after them..." I suggested, looking at my bored friend. He had dropped the wood again and was playing with a dried-up leaf. He looked up at me.

"I'm more worried about us. They kill the freakishly handsome comedy-relief first..." Josh said sharply, looking over his shoulder as if we were being watched.

"The only comedy going around here is you trying to start that fire," I shot back at him, hugging myself. The darker it got, and the more the crickets chirped, the colder I got. An awkward silence overcame us. Josh broke it, however, moments later.

"We can go back to the car, if you want...it'll be warmer in there." There was that concerned tone. He should use it more often.

"I'm not that cold..." I replied, forcing myself to suck it up. I could take this. He huffed.

"Says the girl with two jackets on..."

That pissed me off, for some reason. Mood swings, I guessed. But at a time like this, the sarcasm was back. I got up and walked back to the car. Josh had caught up with my not long after I walked away from him, and we walked in silence to the only warmth. 


	10. Fate?

Chapter 10: Fate?

We slammed our car doors at the same time, and took a deep breath. It was definitely warmer, I must admit. Josh sighed and looked at me.

"I told you it would be warmer in here."

I nodded and looked out the window, frost beginning to form.

"Do you think Dava is with that guy right now?" Josh asked, fumbling with the buttons on the stereo. I gave him a look.

"I know, I know...move on."

Silence. I turned toward the window again, hoping my friends would be running toward the car at any moment. Nothing happened.

"Why did you like her so much?" I said softly, breaking the silence. My gaze never left the foggy window.

Josh paused before answering. As if he had to think of reasons why to like a girl. "I don't know...she's pretty, funny, developed..." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last word. I guess I was easing up, probably because I was much warmer. And I guess Josh felt a bit better, because he laughed too. So there we were, laughing together, in the middle of no where, at night. Our eyes landed on each other and the laughing died down. Then I remembered the current situation.

"Now, we really should go after them," I said, becoming serious again. When I thought about it, what could've happened? It was a drainage pipe! But even so, that awful feeling stuck with me.

"Andy, chill. They're fine, I'm sure of it."

That wasn't enough to make the uneasiness go away. I simply stared out of the window once more, thinking pessimistic thoughts.

"You, um, feel better?" Josh asked, thumbing the steering wheel. I nodded, eyes scanning the woods for another sign of life. "Yeah."

Another long lapse of silence. Finally, a sharp pain burst through my temples, and I doubled over in my seat, head in my hands. These headaches happened a lot, but it caught me by surprise, with the worry of what was happening inside that pipe.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Josh say, his warm hand on my shoulder. The pain gradually became lesser, and I took deep breaths, trying to think of something other than my throbbing head.

"Josh, Andy, help!"

The voice caught me by surprise, and I quickly forgot my pain and headed back out into the cold to find Lori. Josh was right behind me.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed, running to help Amanda out of an opening in the ground. She was dusty and breathing hard.

The rest was a blur. Where was Kyle and Jessi? What happened down there? As soon as everyone was out and calm, we all rode in silence out of there as fast as possible. We headed to the Rack instead, which was a definite relief to everyone. Murder scenes weren't really my cup of tea.

"Well, this is awkward."

Josh and I were sitting at a table towards the back. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What is?"

"This whole situation," he replied, eyeing a girl with bigger boobs than her head walk through the door. I had to snap infront of his face for him to break away.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't get what's so fascinating about breasts..." I said, annoyed. Josh gave me a look. I spoke again.

"Don't answer that." 


End file.
